Proposals have been made of, as one form of a liquid crystal display device, a transflective liquid crystal display device which has a transmissive function and a reflection function. Examples of such a transflective liquid crystal display device are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
A transflective liquid crystal display device 1001 disclosed in Patent Literature 1, as illustrated in FIG. 22, has a pixel electrode 1003, in which a reflective electrode layer 1004 is provided on a transmissive insulating substrate 1002 so as to correspond to a reflective region in a display region of one pixel and a transparent electrode layer 1005 is stacked on the reflective electrode layer 1004 so as to cover (i) the reflective electrode layer 1004 and (ii) an entire display region of the one pixel.
Moreover, a transflective liquid crystal display device 1101 disclosed in Patent Literature 2, as illustrated in FIG. 23, has a pixel electrode 1103, in which a transparent electrode layer 1104 is provided on a transmissive insulating substrate 1102 so as to cover a display region of one pixel, and further a reflective electrode layer 1105 is stacked on the transparent electrode layer 1104 so as to correspond to a reflective region in the display region of the one pixel.